Guts to say anything
by Xo.Fizzy.oX
Summary: Ethan gets a project in his music class which leads him to making a new friend. he soon finds out that she has the same problem he does; they are both too shy to admit to their crush they like them. and soon figure out that music's the way. sorry im bad at summarys, please read :D includes Etharah!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! :) well this is just a random idea i came up with. i really love music and how some music and lyrics go with certain moments.  
So i got some ideas for moments and things that can happen when i was listening to music (which i do A LOT :P) and wanted to put them into some fanfiction :)  
this iiiis kinda random but i hope you like it! enjoy :D**_

"Ethan~…Eeeeethan~" a familiar voice sang in Ethan's face. Ethan groaned as he forced his eyes open slightly to reveal Benny.

"Hey, dude wake up." Benny said calmly. He was sat at the edge of Ethan's bed.

"What..are you doing here? Why.." Ethan replied just waking up. Suddenly he shot up and swished his head to look at his clock, the clock that read 7:59. He gasped as he snapped his head back at Benny.

"Benny! Its almost 8! Why didn't my alarm go off!?" Ethan screeched as he jumped out of bed.

"Hey don't ask me! I don't know, and I just got in here, took me a while to find the right spell to get me in here. Ya know seen as no one else is here but you, and you where sleeping."

"You broke into my house!?" Ethan yelled again as he took a look at Benny then bolted into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth.

"No…No! I didn't 'brake' in I just found a spell to unlock your door to get inside! It's the same as using a key! Just without a key…" He said, defending himself.

"Benny that makes no sense." Ethan replied as calmly as he could, as Benny walked out of Ethan's room and Ethan walked in closing his door to get changed.

"Well it does in my mind" Benny said goofily, leaning against the wall. He could here Ethan repeatedly mumbling 'dammit, dammit' along with a couple of thuds. Eventually Ethan bolted out of his room and ran downstairs, followed by his best friend. Ethan grabbed his lunch which was left on the table, grabbed his key and ran out the door, Benny ran with him, as he quickly locked the door and they both dashed down the road to school.

"We are gonna be so late" Ethan said between breaths, too scared to even look at his watch.

"Come on E, don't worry about it." Benny said reassuringly.

"But I have Music! And you know how my teacher hates it when people are late."

"Well I have geography! And…well, I have geography."

Ethan rolled his eyes as they both continued to run down the path to school.

Eventually they got to the school gates, it was 8:08.

"See! Only 8 minutes late that's not too bad!" Benny said patting Ethan on the back.

"Well it is for me" Ethan panted "uh, thanks Benny, and sorry for yelling at you." Ethan said feeling a bit guilty.

"Hey, no problem E, see ya at break" Benny replied smiling.

"Bye" Ethan said quickly before dashing off to his classroom.

Ethan's P.O.V:

I ran down the hall, my trainers squeaked as I turned corners, I finally reached my destination. I stood to a halt just before the door. I took some deep breaths and fixed my clothes and hair, I just went to grab the door handle when I realized someone was singing in the class room. I quickly stepped back next to the door, so no one could see me through the glass door frame. I just remembered people are doing their solo performances for music. Last lesson we all had to perform a piece but we didn't get through everyone, only had 3 or 4 people left, and our teacher said we would continue with those people next lesson. Which is what the girl was doing now, and I didn't want to just walk in, cause ya know I don't want to interrupt, and that would be rude.

The girl had a shy, sweet voice which was accompanied by an acoustic guitar, which she was playing herself. I stood and listened

_**I'm at a payphone**_

_**Trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I spent on you,**_

_**Where has the times gone?**_

_**Baby its all wrong**_

_**Where are the plans we made for two,**_

_**If happy ever afters did exist~ **_

_**I would still be holding you like this~**_

_**All those fairy-tales are full of it~**_

_**One more stupid love song I'll be sick~**_

_**Now I'm at a payphone.**_

Wow, she was really good. I heard claps and some cheers coming from the class, now was my chance. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door. I saw the girl stand up with her guitar and awkwardly walk to her seat with her head down, trying to cover her face with her hair, I think she was blushing.

"Wonderful performance! Great guitar playing, and you have a very nice voice, slightly pitchy at times but you did well." Our confident teacher smiled at her. She looked up slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks" she got out.

Then he turned to me.

"Ah! Good morning Mr. Morgan! Or should I say good afternoon" he folded his arms. "This isn't like you"

I shyly looked up, nervously I said "uh…I uh…my alarm didn't-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Its okay, just sit down, don't let it happen again. Okay?" he cut me off.

I nodded quickly and sat at the only empty seat.

"Okay! Last person! Trina, you're up!"

"Yes sir" Trina replied in an 'innocent' tone.

Trina is one of those popular girls. Though she is really obnoxious and quite vain, she has a really good voice. Which she liked to show off...

Trina has short black hair that is put in a 'messy' bun, she is about average height, she is wearing really short jean shorts with a vest top and a baggy crop top. She confidently hopped onto the small stage and stood at the microphone.

"So what are you going to sing for us?" Mr. Wilson asked her as if he was really eager to find out. Though she normally picks a real annoying pop song that's always over played.

"_I_ am gonna sing 'Call Me Maybe'" she said with a grin.

I bit my lip. That song is really annoying. Then I rolled my eyes, and Trina saw me. She gave me a death glare and I smiled awkwardly, she's scary…

There where a couple of 'woops' coming from around the class. Guess some people like the song.

Mr. Wilson nodded as he clicked 'play' on the computer, and the instrumental version of the song began to flow out of the speakers.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way__  
__I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way__  
__Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin_

_'Where you think you're going, baby?_

_I kinda started to zone out, and then started to daydream. I pictured Sarah, walking up to me singing__  
__Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_As Trina was singing, it was coming out of Sarah's mouth, like she was singing.__ (in my daydream) Sarah grabbed hold of my hands and continued to sing the rest of the song to me,__  
__You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way__  
__I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way__  
__Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy, _

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad__  
__Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad__  
__It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?__  
__Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad__  
__Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that__  
__So call me, maybe?_

_I sighed, at the thought of Sarah, she is so beautiful, everything she does is just so…amazing, she'__s breathtaking. _

_I subconsiously began to clap with the others in the class. Then I went over my daydream, um…well that was kinda embarresing, I cant believe I just daydreamed that…I don't even like that song! Glad no one can read minds.__  
_Trina grinned triumphantly as she confidently skipped off the stage and took her seat.

"Well done Trina that was lovely!" Mr. Wilson said as he stood and walked to the front of the classroom. He began to talk about things related to music, teaching us about pitches, scales on different instruments and how you can use different instruments to set moods and emotions. Like they do in movies and some tv shows. The time passed and it came to near the end of the lesson.

"Right, now im going to set a little project. Well its not really little seen as it will class for 20% of your final grade" he said with a smile, though the class groaned

"Now now, calm down its not that bad. I have paired you all up in twos and you will have to write a song, it can be anything you like, but a full song."

Mr. Wilson grabbed a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it off the top of the piano. He began to read out the names I didn't take much notice, I only really listened out for my name.

"Ethan and Jane…"

I looked over at Jane, and she turned to me, our eyes met for second and then she turned away quickly, she seemed really shy.

After Mr. Wilson finished calling out the paired names we all went and sat with our partners. Jane stood up with her bag and walked over to me. She sat on the chair next to me.

"Hi" she said just lifting her eyes from the floor to look at me. Her fringe covering one of her eyes. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hi" I said back, smiling kinda awkwardly too. I guess we were both as bad as each other on the shyness part.

"Um…you okay?" She said.

"I'm good thank you. How are you?"

"Fine thanks." She replied. She looked around a bit as there was a moment of silence between us.

"So…" she started "Got any ideas for a song?"

"No, not really…you?"

"No…m-maybe we should work on it after school." She suggested.

"Sounds good" I said with a smile "But I don't have any instruments at my house."

"Well…I have a guitar and keyboard at home. So you could come to mine…you know, if you want."

"Cool, okay. If that's okay with you." I replied.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have mentioned it." She said giggling slightly. Which made me laugh a bit too.

"Hah, okay. Um…can I have your address?" I asked. I felt kinda rude asking, though I had too, or else I wouldn't know where to go. Obviously.

"Oh, yeah sure." She said reaching into her backpack and took out her note book and pen. She quickly scribbled down her address and ripped out the page and returned the book and pen to her bag. She handed me the paper. "There you go" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said with a nod and a smile.

"Okay! Times up folks! Off you go and good luck!" our ever so positive music teacher said and everyone began to walk out.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jane said shyly smiling.

"Yup, bye" I said smiling too. We both walked out and went in opposite directions too our lockers.

_**Thanks for reading the 1st chapter! i will try update soon. please say if you liked it or not. love some constructive critisism too :)  
oh and if you do like that 'call me maybe' song, i dont mean to be offensive i just thought that Ethan would probably not like it :L  
And yeah if you where confused, the girl who was singing when Ethan was standing at the door, thats jane, who he got paired up with, sorry if i didnt make it clear, but thought id let you know if you didnt know :)**_

_**Have a nice day :L**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's P.O.V:

As I walked out of the classroom, I waved goodbye to Jane, she smiled and waved back. I turned round and as I did, I crashed face-first into somebody's chest, at first I was terrified that it was a Jock or someone like that, and that I was about to get a face-full of fist. But when I quickly looked up at the person, I realised it was just Benny.

"Ugh, Benny! How many times have I told you to stop doing that!" I said harshly to him.

"Ethan, who is that girl?" Benny asked curiously totally avoiding my question.

"That's Jane, she is my partner-"

"Partner! Dude she and you are 'partners'?!" Benny interrupted, obviously thinking us being 'partners' is us being 'a couple'.

"My partner for our music project." I said sternly back to him.

"Ohhh, dammit, so close!" He said throwing his fists down.

"See! I told you! Now pay-up!" Rory said triumphantly to Benny. Benny angrily shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out some money. He harshly smacked the money into Rory's hand, and Rory smiled happily placing the money into his own pocket.

"What was that all about!?" I screeched, very confused.

"Oh, well Me and Benny saw you in the class room with that girl talking and Benny thought you guys where going out, but I said no way, Ethan could never just get a girl like that so easily" Rory explained to me plainly, I rolled my eyes but he carried on. "So we betted on it."

"You spied on me and then betted on it!?"

"Pretty much" Rory said bluntly.

"Yeah but I totally thought you could do it. But I was wrong." Benny sighed, and then he brightened up. "Dude! She is your partner for a project! You still got a chance! You just have to-"

"Benny, she is just my project partner. She seems really nice." I started and then began to whisper. "But you know who I like…"

"Oh, yeah. And she is coming your way. In 5, 4, 3-" Benny whispered looking straight forward.

"Benny, im not falling for that again." I said folding my arms.

"Hey guys!" a kind girl's voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around. I let out an "AH!" and then tried to calm down quickly. Cuz it was Sarah. And Benny was right. I heard a small chuckle coming from Rory and Benny, so I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Sarah" I said as calmly as I could.

"You okay? Sorry if I scared you" She said smiling.

"I-its fine, um no you didn't, im fine." I stuttered while speaking. She's so pretty. Its just, hard to talk to her normally. It's really annoying.

"Dorks" Erica greeted us standing next to Sarah.

"Babe" Benny said back to Erica with that goofy grin on his face.

Erica made a low hiss at Benny.

"Sarah, do we really have to talk to these nerds now? In a public place?"

"Come on Erica they aren't that bad, even if you are geeks" Sarah said nicely with a playful grin. This made me blush.

"Sucked in. you are getting sucked in, Sarah." Erica commented, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I was just going to ask Ethan something." Sarah said looking at me. "Do your parents still need me to baby-sit you guys tonight? Im just making sure."

"Yeah, you still need you to baby-sit _Jane_ tonight." I said back, because I don't need babysitting, though it may seem that way. Sarah giggled her sweet giggle that she does, making me blush again.

"Yeah, aha, okay. Cool, I will be there at 7" She said with a smile then walking off with Erica.

"Bye babe!" Benny shouted to Erica.

"Don't call me babe, dork!" Erica hissed back to him.

I watched Sarah as she walked down the corridor, right till I couldn't see her anymore, and then leaned against my locker and sighed.

"Damn dude, you got it bad for her." Benny said giving me a sympathetic smile.

"How do you do it? You just talk to Erica like that. And I can only just manage a sentence to Sarah" I said, depressed.

"Well, I dunno I guess…we are different people in that way. Don't worry E, you'll get the courage soon." He said back, patting me on the back.

"Yeah. I wish"

_**Sorry its a really short chapter, though the next will be longer, i just thought i needed to add a little chapter in here before i go to the next bit. :)  
hope you are Enjoying! please review, :)**_

_**have a nice day :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the review's and likes so far guys, i really appreciate it! Im glad you are liking this so far.**

**And here is chapter 3! :D**

Ethan's P.O.V:

I grabbed my jacket and put it on and slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Im going now mum!" I shouted with my hand on the front-door door-handle.

Jane skipped into the corridor and onto the first couple of steps, her two pig-tails bobbing around. Then she stopped and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me curiously.

"Just going round Jane's house to do our music project." I replied.

"Oh, well she must be amazing because she has the best name ever." Jane said confidently, I rolled my eyes.

"And then it's Debbie and then Sarah." She continued, smiling sweetly. I bit my lip at the name Sarah. You can probably guess why. Then Jane looked at me mischievously.

"But of course 'Sarah' would be your number 1 favourite name."

I blushed furiously.

"J-Jane! Shut up!"

She just giggled and ran upstairs. Then mum came into the hall.

"Well, bye sweetie. Have a nice time and make sure you're home by 8. Sarah will be here by then so she can look after you." Mum said to me.

"Mum…" I whined. I don't need a babysitter! And Sarah wouldn't be looking after me…she would be looking after Jane.

Mum laughed and then kissed me on the forehead, I said bye and walked out of the door.

I walked down the path of the street; it was dull as it was 6:30. I reached into my jacket pocket and pull out a little slip of paper, with Jane's address on. She didn't live too far away from me, only like 5-10 minutes. So I thought I might as well walk.

I looked at the street name on the paper and it matched the one I just turned to go down. I looked at the houses and searched for the number. When I found it I walked up the step and to her front door. I nervously pressed the doorbell. After a couple of seconds the door-handle turned and the door opened to reveal a woman. She was average height and looked like she was in her late 30s. She was wearing makeup and her hair was a dark brown and in tight waves that sat over her shoulders. She smiled warmly.

"Hello, oh you must be Ethan?" She said.

"Hi. Um, yeah I am." I said nervously.

"Come in! Jane said you where coming. You two are doing your music project?"

"Yeah, we are. And thank you." I said walking in. she closed the door behind me.

"Well, she is upstairs in her room, the first door on the left" She pointed up the stairs, I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Thanks."

Jane's mum smiled back and walked into their living room. It looks like a really nice house. I made my way up the stairs.

I walked through their hall way upstairs and got to her door, which was closed. I could hear a faint sound of music coming from in there so I moved my head closer to the door. She was singing, and playing her guitar.

_**Everybody hurts some days~**_

_**Its okay to be afraid~**_

_**Everybody hurts**_

_**Everybody screams**_

_**Everybody feels this way-ay, but it's okay**_

_**La da da da da, it's okay**_

_**La la la la, it's okay**_

_**Everbody hurts someday~**_

_**Its okay to be afraid~**_

_**Everybody hurts some days, yeah we all feel pain**_

_**Everybody feels this way, but it'll be okay**_

_**Can somebody take me away, to a better place**_

_**Everybody feels this way~**_

_**Its okay**_

_**ahh~ahh~ah~ah~ohh**_

_**ahh~ahh~ohh~**_

_**La da da da da its okay**_

_**La la la la its okay**_

I slowly began to open her door and stood in the door way.

_**La da da da da its okay**_

_**La la la la its oka-**_AAHH

She had caught me out of the corner of her eye, she was sitting on her bed playing her guitar and singing. But then she jumped up. She started blushing furiously as she put her guitar on her bed.

"H-how long where you standing there?! D-don't you knock? Its 6:30 already?!" she said loudly to me looking really embarrassed. The she turned to her clock and saw it was 6:35.

"Dammit, that's so…embarrassing…" she said hiding behind her fringe.

"What? No! You are really good; you have such a nice voice. Sorry if I scared you. Please don't be embarrassed, you are very good." I said reassuringly walking in.

"You're just saying that." She said quietly

"No, I mean it, you are."

"Th-thanks…" she said back smiling slightly. "Well, we do have sound proof walls, so you can't really hear, that's why I practice in my room. But the door isn't sound proof, so you can hear if you stand right close to the door, which you probably did. Right?"

"Um…maybe" I said guiltily. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly again.

I looked around; her room was quiet big, with her bed and desk, her keyboard and some sliding doors in the wall which im guessing was her wardrobe. The wall above her bed was plastered with posters of singers and bands, some movie posters and video game posters too.

"Nice" I said smiling at some of the video games I recognised and like.

"Thanks" she smiled as she sat onto her bed. "Take a seat" she said kindly. I sat down next to her. She crossed her legs and turned to me.

"Y-you're really good too ya know…at singing. When you did your solo in class. I thought it was really good." She said shyly looking down.

"Uh, thanks…" I said back.

"I-im sorry. Im really shy." She said to me.

"I kinda noticed." I said laughing slightly. "I guess im the same."

She smiled "Well, I guess because we are similar we shouldn't be so shy around each other. I mean, you seem nice, so…"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks, and you too." I nodded.

"I always like, stare at the ground, and play with my hair and stuff…"

"Yeah, and I always end up stuttering. Especially when im around-" I quickly cut myself off, I began to blush a bit. Jane just smiled.

"You got a crush on a girl…right?" she said, obviously knowing I was gonna say the person im crushing on. I looked up at her.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. I…gotta crush on someone too…" she said blushing. "So, who's your crush? Oh wait! Im so sorry I shouldn't ask that, that's your secret Im sorry for being rude."

"Don't be sorry, its fine…you wont tell anyone, will you?" I said cautiously.

"No, no-one. I promise. I never tell anyone others secrets." She said seriously.

"Well…I will tell you, if you tell me. And I wont tell anyone." She thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Sarah…" I said in practically a whisper.

"What?" she said obviously not hearing me.

"You know, Sarah. 2 years above. Brown hair, bout this tall" I explained, using my hands to show her height.

"Oh! Her! Nice!" she said smiling. "She is really nice. And pretty. No wonder you like her."

I blushed slightly thinking about her.

"So, who do you like?" I asked.

"H-his name is Chase…our year, little bit taller than me and you. Light brown hair." She said nervously also blushing. It took a couple of seconds and then I registered who he was.

"Oh, yeah. That's cool." I said.

"So, promise we tell no-one. Kay?" she said sticking out her hand.

"Promise." I said shaking her hand.

"So, let's write this song." I said as she picked up her guitar.

"What shall it be about?" she asked.

A couple of minutes passed by as we tried to think of ideas.

"Why…why don't we do it on, how we feel around…You know who." She said. "I normally sing songs about how I feel or songs that fit certain moments ive been in at the time. Sometimes I just sing random songs for fun, but I like to sing songs for reasons too." She explained. That sounded like a good idea, also seen as we both feel the same way about the people we like.

"That sounds great" I agreed.

We began to talk about things we tend to do around them.

I really liked talking to Jane, I felt like I can trust her, and like she knows how I feel a lot. Because we both seem to be in the same situation.

We then spent the next couple of days working on the song together round hers in the evening.

**Please review! Thanks! :D  
And the song Jane was singing is Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne. i really love that song, and Avril Lavigne :L she is awesome :L ahah.  
Just thought id let you know ;)**

**So, have a nice day :D**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note

IM SO SORRY GUYS!

Gosh I am so sorry I haven't been updating, it's been so so long and I'm so so sorry!

I've been so so busy with school and exams and stuff I haven't had any time to even think about writing stuff. But now that's all done and I will write some more! Hopefully they will be good enough and you guys will like them. Thank you so much for all the reviews I didn't realize I had so many! I know I should've said something and I'm sorry, hope you can forgive me and will keep reading!

I will now get writing haha :)


End file.
